


Confessions

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia's confession.





	

* * *

James sat across from Olivia, watching as she played with the food on her plate.    
  
“Is something wrong with the food?”  
  
“No, the food is lovely. It’s just… before we started our relationship, I was alone. There was no one to come home to. No romantic dinners, or companionship. My life was empty.”  
  
James’ heart broke at hearing Olivia’s confession.  
  
“That was until, you became a part of my life, James. You taught me how to love again. I’m just scared one of these days you won’t come home.”  
  
James reached out taking her hand, “I’ll never leave you, Olivia.”

 


End file.
